Ficlets: The Moon That Breaks The Night
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: It was supposed to be fun. Just a few days away from it all before finals started. But Pogue should've known better; nothing was ever simple where the Son's were concerned. 50Ficlets challenge. SLASH eventual PogueTyler
1. Beginning

**Title:** Ficlets: The Moon That Breaks The Night (For Which I Have To Howl)  
**Author:** Mickey Sixx  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Pogue Parry/Tyler Simms  
**Rating:** All ratings! K - M

**Notes:** Well. I'm not dead. I guess that's what you were all wondering ;P Yes, I'm back, with another set of ficlets. Hurrah! :D Miss me? I was going to wait to post this, but I thought, what the heck, might as well start now. This set is a little different from the other one. It's going to be one story, one theme, all the way through, and each one is going to be chapters. But not all are going to be consecutive – some will be present, some will be future. Title comes from the song 'Howl' by Florence + the Machine.

ALSO, (and after this I'm going to shut up. Promise) just to let people know: I haven't stopped writing stuff for the Covenant. There's a loooooong ass fic (seriously, 16 chapters and approx 50K words) that I'm always thinking of and writing on. It's just taking some time because I want to finish it and then edit before I post it. So hang in there, k? It's coming.

Ok, _now_ I'll let you read ;)

* * *

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Word Count:** 702

**Beginning  
**He was shivering, but he couldn't feel it. The earth was mulchy, covered in leaves and broken twigs that stuck into his back, the damp seeping into his stupidly thin shirt. He couldn't feel that either. Every single muscle in his body was loose, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't move. Not even an inch. He was paralysed, eyes wide open and staring straight up into the night sky, forced to watch the dark clouds pass slowly.

Time ticked by. He had no way of knowing how long he'd been there, sprawled out on the ground with only the trees to keep him company. It was strange how he felt no pain; the gaping wound on his right side was bleeding heavily, even if he couldn't feel it, he knew it was. _(White teeth, vicious teeth, sharp teeth_). Probably delirious. In shock. (_Deadly, threatening growls. A warning._)

It was supposed to be fun; just a bunch of friends out in the woods for a few days before finals. He was only going to get some more wood for the fire, didn't realise how far away from the camp he was getting. _(Running, heart in his throat, panic and fear and ohmygodshit)._ He should have turned back when he no longer heard the others, when the light from the fire no longer flickered between the trees. _(Branches snagging his hair, tearing at his clothes, too much noise, not enough noise, fuckwhatthefuckjesus!)_

A handful of stars winked down at him from the midnight sky, peeking out from behind the clouds and hiding again a few seconds later. He watched, feeling almost detached from himself, like he was no longer in his own body. _(Giving chase, gaining on him, trying to escape)._ Weird how he wasn't panicking. He probably should have been, considering he was probably going to die out here if he wasn't found soon. _(Tripping, sprawling on the ground, trapped, thick saliva dripping from bared teeth, fuckSOMEONEHELPMEfuckPLEASE)_.

The clouds broke. Shimmery light flooded the clearing, chasing away the dark, and with his eyes wide open, he caught sight of the overly bright orb suspended above him. _(Tearing, ripping into his flesh, pain, so much pain)_.

Without warning his body seized. Shock no longer held him in its grip and he panicked as white hot fire burned through his veins, starting from his toes and blazing up to his head. If he could have drawn breath, he would have screamed, but the pain was so intense that it locked his throat. It scorched him, cutting deep down to his bones, his heart beating too hard and too fast. The Power flickered and sparked, his eyes flashing black at odd moments while the pain made him arch. Red hot pokers ran him through over and over again and he was sure his skin was blistering and peeling from the heat.

He screamed out, but whether the sound made it past his lips or not he didn't know. He was only sure of one thing now.

He was going to die here.

_**CalebHelpReidpleasegodfuckTylerhurtsomuchpleasehelpme... I'm sorry... babyboyCaleb... please...**_

Violent shakes wracked his body, drenched in cold sweat, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, just when he thought he was going to burst into flames and burn to a crisp, the pain abated. Panting, aching and hurting, he slumped back to the damp ground. His mouth worked slowly, trying to shout out, to call for help, but nothing came.

Spots of yellow lights circled the trees, the sound of twigs cracking and breaking underfoot not quite drowned out by the calls of his name that echoed around the clearing. There was a gasp, but he didn't have the energy to turn his head to see who it was.

"Oh god, _Pogue_!" Thumping footsteps, the leaves crunching so loud it sounded like gunshots. A face swam into view, but his vision was so blurred he couldn't make it out. "Pogue! Fuck, somebody help! Get help! Pogue? Can you hear me? C'mon, you're gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok..."

Pogue's vision greyed out as he fell into blissful unconsciousness, the image of the full moon burned into the back of his eyelids.


	2. Unknown

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Word Count:** 627

* * *

**Unknown  
**_"Doctor? Any news?"_

_"He's critical, but his condition is stable for the moment. He's lost a lot of blood; his friends found him just in time. What of Mr Parry's parents?"_

_"His mom's out of town, we're trying to contact her."_

_"Please let the nurses know when you hear from her. Next of kin after his mother is-"_

_"Evelyn Danvers, my mother. She's on her way in."_

_"Good. Don't worry, Mr Danvers, your friend is in good hands."_

After the last time, Caleb had hoped that he wouldn't have to visit this hospital again so soon. _So much for hoping_. He stood on the other side of the window, watching. Hoping. Praying. He'd been here before; it was a sick sort of deja vu, only this time, the reason he was there wasn't something he could easily fix. He didn't _know_ the reason why this time. He couldn't hunt it down and kill it, no matter how much the angry, scared brother inside of him wanted to.

Pogue looked pale against the white sheets, wires and tubes stuck to his hands, his arms, his chest. Dark bruises stood out along his cheek, small cuts littered various areas of his body. Even from here, Caleb could see the dirt under his fingernails. He fought hard.

"Caleb? What the hell?"

"What's going on? Is he ok?"

He turned just as Reid and Tyler advanced on him. Tyler went straight to the window, one hand flat against the glass as he stared in. There was no mistaking the haunted look in his eyes. Reid took his place next to him, looking him over quickly before returning his gaze to Caleb.

"Doctors say he's going to be fine," he said, ignoring the way his voice felt wrong in his mouth, "He's lost a lot of blood, but he's stable."

Reid shook his head, "They know what happened?"

Caleb shook his head, "They, uh, don't know exactly. He just said that it looked like he'd been attacked by some sort of wild animal."

That made Tyler look. "What? What kind of wild animal?!"

"They don't know that either." Caleb sighed and ran his hands tiredly over his face, moving to sit in one of the chairs along the opposite wall, "Drew was here when I arrived. He was the one who found him. Said he didn't come back, so they went looking. Found him a mile out, just lying there, hardly breathing." He swallowed, "He said it looked like something had ripped into him; took a chunk out of his side and mauled him."

When Caleb looked up, Tyler was leaning against the wall with both hands as though his knees couldn't hold him, forehead pressed against the glass while the information sank in. Reid cupped a hand around his neck and squeezed gently, supporting him without words. He knew that Tyler would take it the hardest. His stomach twisted, need the do something and the guilt of not being able to warred within him. It wasn't like last time; he couldn't go out and kill the fucker that did this to his best friend, to his brother.

He couldn't fix it.

Caleb stood and came up on Tyler's other side, hand automatically flat against his shoulderblade and running up to curve around the shoulder, "He's gonna be fine, Ty," he said soothingly, desperate to wipe the fear from the boy's eyes, "He's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be back and bitching about not being able to ride his bike before you know it," Reid added with a smirk.

Tyler didn't answer. He continued to stare at Pogue through the glass, unable to hide the tiny tremors moving through his body. Brown eyes met blue over the brunette's head, knowing looks exchanged.


	3. Whisper

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Word Count:** 275

* * *

**Whisper **  
Machines beeped around him; steady, slow beeps that measured a steady, slow heart beat. He clung to that knowledge like a drowning man clung to his life raft. _He's here, he's alive, he's going to be ok._ It was a mantra that went around and around in his mind, because he knew if he thought of anything else he'd fall apart.

Everyone else had left. Caleb, Reid... they'd tried to make him leave too; telling him to go home and get some sleep, that he could come back in the morning. But no matter how logical their words were, Tyler just couldn't leave. He couldn't take his eyes from the still form in the hospital bed, tucked between stiff white sheets and hooked up to so many wires and tubes and machines that he barely looked human. So he'd shaken his head, a mute denial, and took the uncomfortable red plastic chair that had been left in the corner. Dragged to the side of the bed, as close as he could get, and watched his chest rise and fall with each slow breath.

It was only when he was alone that he let himself remember. Dizzying pain, fire raging through his blood, a thousand knives carving out his skull... the screams. Terrifying screams, names jumbled with desperate cries for help, the pain tearing him in two and sending him to his hands and knees in the shower a handful of hours before. Shaking fingers brushed over a patch of bare skin on his hand.

"Was that you?" He whispered to the empty room, "Was that you, Pogue?"

But Pogue didn't answer.

The machines beeped.


	4. Partner

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Word Count:** 589

* * *

_**Partner  
**_This time, when Caleb and Reid entered the private hospital room, they knew exactly what they'd find. Pogue was still stretched out between stark white sheets, hooked up to monitors and machines that measured heart-rates and oxygen levels. There was no change there, not yet. Tyler was exactly where they thought he'd be; half on the chair and half slumped across Pogue's body, out like a light.

"Told you he'd be here," Reid murmured, the smirk that would have usually come with the statement not present. Instead he looked sad, almost pained, but when the blond met his gaze he could see that he was still angry at the whole situation. Angry that they were here yet again. The eldest shook his head a little and sighed, moving around to the other side of the bed.

"Should we take him home?"

Reid shook his head, "No. Leave him. He wants - _needs_ - to be here when Pogue comes out of it. He'll wake up with a bitch of a neck cramp, though."

Caleb snorted softly, letting the slow rise and fall of Pogue's chest confirm that he was still alive, if not conscious. Then he looked over Tyler, and smiled a little, "I don't think he'll mind." Reid frowned and moved closer to the end of the bed, following where Caleb's gaze fell.

"Sonofabitch," he whispered, grinning for the first time in hours, "He's really got a thing for him."

"Looks that way. You think he'll say anything?"

"To Pogue?" Reid snorted, "Dude, he hasn't even told _me_ and he tells me everything. There's no way in hell he'll-"

"-Excuse me." They turned and caught sight of a stern looking nurse standing in the doorway, "Visiting hours are over, you're not supposed to be here."

Caleb nodded, "Sorry. We're all pretty close, we just wanted to check on him."

"I understand," she said, "But I'm afraid you'll have to leave. You friend too," she added with a quick nod of her head in Tyler's direction, who was still asleep in the chair. Caleb glanced back quickly, opened his mouth to make an excuse.

"They're dating," Reid cut in smoothly, sounding almost pathetic as he pleaded Tyler's case, "Ty... he's out of his mind with worry, and crazy in love with him, and he wont leave his side until he wakes up."

The nurse's gaze drifted over to the boys on the hospital bed as Reid was talking, and softened the longer she looked at them. It wasn't by much, but it was enough.

"He can stay," she said, zeroing in on them again and sharpening up, "Tonight _only_. I don't want him here tomorrow. You can tell him that if he wants to visit his partner, he has to do it during offical ICU visiting hours."

Reid had half lifted his hand to salute her, but Caleb caught it just in time, pushing it back down and thanking her before dragging him out of the room and into the hallway. "Quick thinking."

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," Reid shot back, smug smile on his face. Amused, Caleb grinned.

"Tyler's gonna kill you."

"Eh. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hey, it might even work out well for him, you know? Give him a push in the right direction."

As the two sons of Ipswich left the hospital, Tyler moved, rubbed his cheek against the covers and tightened his fingers around Pogue's hand, making sure he was still there even in his sleep.


End file.
